hows  Skipper?
by sugarpie123
Summary: skipper gets a disease when he falls out of a tree.
1. Chapter 1

One day the penguins were training. At least until Skipper fell down a tree.

"Skipper, are you all right?" asked Kowalski.

"Yeah I think." Said Skipper trying to get up.

"Let me carry you, you can't move!" exclaimed Kowalski.

"No." said Skipper.

"To bad." Said Kowalski picking him up.

Once they got back in the lair Kowalski put skipper on a lab table and examined him.

"Skipper you have a disease called ." Said Kowalski.

"What the heck." Said Skipper.

"And of course I will have to take care of you because if I don't you'll DIE!" exclaimed Kowalski.

"KOWALSKI!" exclaimed Skipper.

"Sorry, I have to take care of you." Said Kowalski.

"OK well I'm going to bed." Said skipper falling asleep.

Kowalski researched for hours until he found something. It was bad so bad he gagged.

"GUYS! I just gagged!"Exclaimed Kowalski.

Don't worry If you like this the next chapter will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated! Sorry it took so long!**

"Skipper. You need to eat it!" Kowalski said trying to feed him the food off of the spoon.

"No, it's gross!" Skipper dodged yet another attempt by Kowalski to shove the food into his mouth.

"You're acting like a child!" Kowalski sighed.

"Fine I'll eat it!" Skipper opened his mouth, letting Kowalski put the food into it.

"There done eating for the night." Kowalski dropped the spoon and went up to his bunk to sleep. He had a lot on his mind right now. What Skippers disease was, how to get rid of it, how long that will take, what caused it, and so much more. He had already planned to go look at the tree he fell off of tomorrow. He yawned. Just sleep for now, worry about the rest later, he thought. And with that he fell asleep.

The next morning:

Kowalski woke up and hopped out of his bunk. No time to linger, get to work. "Private, take care of Skipper I'll be back." He told Private climbing out of the lair. He put the fish bowl back over the top and went to the tree to see what had happened. There was broken twigs everywhere. My work is cut out for me, he thought.

Rico's point of view:

Skipper was laying in his bunk asleep. Kowalski was out at the tree investigating what had happened to Skipper, Private was taking care of Skipper, and me? I was sitting in the corner hanging with my girlfriend Sally. Mmmm I love her so much! I do wonder what happened to Skipper though. I makes me think.

Kowalski's point of view:

I found a crucial piece of evidence! I need to get home and quick!

Normal point of view:

Kowalski ran into the room.

"Skipper I need you in my lab!" Kowalski jumped into the lair.

"Ok." Skipper said as Rico and Private carried him into Kowalski's lab.

"Go relax you two, a scientist is at work!"

"Oh great." Skipper said as Kowalski slammed his lab door shut.

Privates point of view:

Kowalski slammed his lab door shut. Rico and I were all alone in the lair.

"I wonder what Kowalski's doing." I thought out loud.

"Blah blee bloo blah bloo!" Rico replied. Sometimes it's so hard to understand him. But I understood this.

"You're right Rico, there's nothing to worry about!"

Two hours later:

Still Privates Point of view:

Kowalski slammed open his lab door.

"I am a genius!" Kowalski screamed as Skipper walked out.

"What was wrong?" I asked.

"Well I didn't fix him completely I just Stopped him from getting worse. He still has it, but I'm working on a cure and he can do things on his own now." Kowalski stated.

"Thanks Kowalski." Skipper said.

"No problem!" Kowalski said.

"So now what?" I asked.

"I go back into my lab to work on a cure!" Kowalski said slamming the lab door.

"And we go on with our lives." Said Skipper walking to the tv.

**The end of chapter 2! Was it good, bad, amazing?**

**Kowalski: completely unrealistic!**

**Sugar: Shut up! **

**Kowalski: What ever!**

**Sugar: Well thanks for reading! Stay tuned bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATION!**

Skippers P.O.V.

We sat there and watched TV for about an hour before Kowalski came out screaming about something.

"What?" I asked turning my focus away from the TV.

"Tomorrow morning, you'll see!" And with that he ran to his bed leaving Rico, Private and I to wonder what he was talking about.

"Oh well, I guess we'll know in the morning." I said turning my attention back to the TV. Like Kowalski had said before, I wasn't completely healed. I still hurt, but I move and do things on my own while not hurting as bad.

"Skipper shouldn't you go to bed?" Private asked looking at me.

"Yeah I guess we all will." I turned the TV off and forced them into bed, getting in mine after they were in theirs. I eventually feel asleep.

Skippers P.O.V.

I woke up to Kowalski bouncing up and down next to me.

"Kowalski what is this!?" I demanded.

"Here's your coffee!" He held out my coffee mug with a fish in it to me, ignoring my question. I got out of bed ignoring the pain and took the mug from his hand. He stood there and watched.

"What is it Kowalski!?" I was starting to get annoyed.

"Don't you feel any different?" He stopped bouncing around.

"No." I sighed.

"Ok…" He walked away and started muttering to himself. What was that about!?

**Almost done! One more chapter after this one! BYE!**


End file.
